Lightning Road
by zafire
Summary: Dante would have never known the by a simple lightning in the sky, is universe would change forever. He had killed his brother two years ago, but now who was this mysterious silhouette staring at him in the dim light of the thunder storm? DantexVergil, Ya


Disclaimer: None of the character in this story belongs to me nor the Devil May Cry game, they all belongs to Capcom.

Note: Before you begin to read this story, I would like to say that I'm sorry if the English use in this fiction isn't very good I'm French so I'm doing my best, and by the way this is also my first fanfiction so I just hope you'll enjoy it.

Summary: Dante would have never known the by a simple lightning in the sky, is universe would change forever. He had killed his brother two years ago, but now who was this mysterious silhouette staring at if in the dim light of the thunder storm?

(Sorry there's nothing very interesting in this chapter, but their will be in the next one I promise)

Lightning Road

Chapter 1 "Apparition"

A flash of lightning stroke through Devil May Cry, illuminating the still form of the devil hunter laying on an old red couch. He was in a bloody mess as always when he had a fight.

_They had come from everywhere without any warning, launching themselves at him with only one purpose, killing the one who had sworn to exterminate them all. The demons had cornered him in a back alley, leaving him nowhere to escape. They were coming twenty at a time, with all sort of rusty weapons. He had drawn out his precious twin guns, Ebony and Ivory and shot a rain of bullet on the coming enemies._

_He fought for hours with de demons who kept coming back at him in a higher number, with more strength and precision. He was now bringing Rebellion down on them, cutting through flesh an making himself a bloody way through the demons. _

_The thin rain had been falling to that point was now turning into an electric storm. A lightning stuck through the sky for the first time that night, it created a dim light, bright enough to reveal a far away silhouette behind the flow of enemies, a very familiar silhouette which was starring right back at him. It was looking directly at him with a cold blue gaze, piercing holes through is skin heart and soul. In this fraction of second, his heart stopped beating, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move anymore. But then the light was gone and so was the silhouette._

_The hunter was left speechless, and distracted from the current fight. This slight distraction gave the upper hand to the still surrounding demons who took the opportunity to claw at the hunter's arm and back. He grunt in pain as he felt the deep gash opening in his skin, but he resume fighting. Blood was dripping from his open wounds, but they were already starting to heal, it was nothing to worry about. He was starting to get tired, this battle had already been to long, so he gathered up his strength and finished off the remaining demons easily. In less then fifteen minutes there was nothing left of them and the hunter took the direction of is shop Devil May Cry, but the vision he had moments ago still remained in his head._

The storm was still raging outside, the rain was falling hard on the roof of Devil May Cry, that was also Dante's home. His wounds had heal a long time ago and Dante was now lost deep into his thought.

'_It can't be… He is dead… I've killed him myself two years ago… He is supposed to be dead… He saw him fade into the darkness he seemed to liked so much… '_

He had killed him without knowing and he killed himself about it… but their was no other way.

'_But those eyes… I just can't be mistaken… there're his, they can only be his!'_

How could he not recognize those eyes, those deep and cold blue eyes that were so much like his own?

He slowly closed his eyes as bad memories came back to him. His brother letting himself fall into the underground and himself being helpless to catch him, back then he thought he had lost his brother forever. Then came the demon who had called himself Nelo Angelo, Dante fought against this creature several times, never realizing who he really was, he didn't saw it until the end when it was too late. Only then he realized that he had fought and killed his own brother, his twin brother, the other part of his soul.

Now the only thing he had left from him was the memory he had left from his eyes and the amulet their mother both gave them so long ago.

So now what was the whole meaning of this, why does this had to happen when he had started to forget. Who did the image on his deceased brother had to came back to him. Wasn't he allowed a moment of peace from the memory of what he had done. A moment of peace, how foolish of him, how could he have a moment of peace after killing the only person that he had truly cared about. How could he have a moment of peace after killing is twin.

He hadn't forget and neither would he, he would never forget about him, about what they've done, about what they've shared. He would never forget the affection he once had for his brother, he never did, even when they were fighting each other to death. He would always wonder what would have happened on that day on Temen Ni Gru if he had succeed to catch his twin's hand, if he had made him come back with him to the human world. Would things have turn out better or even worst for the both of them. Who knows…

Lightning flashed through the room once more.

"_Vergil…"_

How long has it been since he pronounce that name for the last time, he couldn't even remember.

His thought were cut of as he heard a ringing sound, business was calling again. He sat himself on the couch he was laying on and extended his arm to pickup the ringing phone.

"Devil May Cry, how may I assist you ?"

He received no answer.

'_What the fuck…!'_

"Hello ?!"

No voice came through the receiver, only an heavy breathing could be heard.

'_Could this be…?'_

"Who's this?!"

He received no answer and the line was cut off. Now only the usual sound of the phone came to his ears. He put the phone away, and his thoughts were inevitably back to Vergil. He didn't have time to think a lot cause, just then, the door flew open, letting through a Hell Vanguard. The creature was twice as tall as Dante was, his feature was covered in a large black cloak, only revealing is bone hands and face. The creatures face was nothing but a skull with bright eyes and an open mouth that only revealed an empty void. In his hands, the demon was caring a big rusty scythe, which was surrounded by a weird purple mist. The demon was looking directly at Dante, opening his mouth and letting out an high pitch scream.

Dante stood up from the couch where he was still sitting and walk up to the creature with a grin on his face.

"Well! Hello there! Would you mind knocking the next time you drop by, I was kind of busy here!"

The hunter took out his precious Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at the Hell Vanguard head.

"Well now that you're here, let's party a little shall we!"

The demon let out another loud scream and charged toward Dante who started shooting the upcoming creature. Several projectiles hit their target but the creature didn't fell nor did it stopped it but instead, the demon brought down his scythe on Dante's side. Dante barely had the time to block the attack with Rebellion, but he still did.

"You won't take me down so easily body!"

Then, the creature disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind Dante's back, swinging his blade on the hunter again. Dante block the attack once more but this time he offered the creature a counter attack, cutting off the demon's right arm with Rebellion. It let out another cream and once more, it disappeared.

A few minutes had passed and there was no sign of the Hell Vanguard anywhere, but Dante knew better then letting his guard down. It's wouldn't be gone for long, he was sure of it.

Several more minutes had pass before the creature mad his reappearance. It launch an attack which Dante blocked with ease, but something wasn't right. This demon had both his arms and Dante remember clearly having severed one of the demon's arm a few moments ago.

He didn't have time to realize what was happening when another demon appear and dug his weapon deep into Dante's side. Under the shock ant the repetitive hit on it, Dante drop his sword to the floor, letting another blade to run him through in the upper chest.

'_damn…'_

The blade that had cut him first was removed from his flesh, blood was freely coming out of the gash the weapon had left. The crimson liquid was falling along Dante's chest, soaking his pants then falling into the floor, making a small pound around his feet.

The weapon that had just been removed came down again, digging itself into Dante's lower belly, but Dante didn't cried out, he wouldn't let them that satisfaction.

More blood tripped down his body, from his wounds to the pool of blood at his feet, His vision was starting to get blurry and he was starting to get dizzy from the blood lost. If the blade weren't remove from his body soon, he would bleed to dead, he couldn't heal himself that way.

'_Those bastards!' _

He wouldn't admin defeat yet, he took out Ebony but he didn't shoot, cause yet another lightning illuminated the room.

Dante's eyes opened wide. He was sure of it now, there couldn't be any mistake, this time he could see him net and clear. A tall man with silver hair brought back stylishly, a long blue coat that went down to the floor. A katana hanging from his waist. Dante took his sight higher and looked into this person's eyes. They were blue, deep and so cold, they were the same as the last time he saw them, on the day he failed to catch his brother from the fall that led him to the underworld.

"Vergil…"

His long lost brother was standing inches right in front of him but once more as the light fade out so did Vergil, and Dante was once more left alone to face a certain death.

Both blades were removed from Dante's body, pain shut throughout his body and he fell to the floor which was soaked in his own blood. More of the crimson liquid had left his body and soon he blackout from the blood lost.

The demons were standing above him, ready to deliver the final blow but something or someone was stopping them.

Footstep were getting closer to were the demons were now standing, and a man entered the blood stained room. The stranger was wearing a black cloak so nether his body nor his face could be seen.

"Well done… who would have though the great devil hunter Dante Sparda could be take down by two mere hell Vanguard… how pitiful…"

He turned his back to the two demons.

"Take him…Take him were he truly belongs…"

Without another word the stranger left and so did the creatures, taking the unconscious form of Dante's body off the flood and tossing him into a portal, a portal that would send him to the place they expected him to spent the rest of is life.

To be continued…


End file.
